


Every little thing she does is magic - Part 2

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [43]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: Scott and Tessa deal with their sneaky thirteen year old.
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: So Dramatic [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315028
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Every little thing she does is magic - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rook for the wise counsel, beautiful scarf and long phone call on Sunday 💕

Ashlynn arrives at the rink directly after school, just like she does every Friday afternoon, but there is something different today. Scott’s not sure if it’s because he’s still seething with disappointment about her lying or she is acting a little out of sorts.

He thinks it’s probably both when she gives him a timid wave as she slinks into the change room instead of coming to say ‘hi’ to him at the boards. It’s the first time she hasn’t bounded down to him like an overgrown puppy to ask about his day. He tries to distract himself with his work, but his heart isn’t really in coaching right now. All he can think of is a montage of Ashy-related memories - their gorgeous little lady and her independent spirit. Ash getting into scrapes, always trying to keep up with her big brothers, her being wonderfully affectionate and devilishly funny. Now she’s flat-out lying to his face. He sighs heavily. None of their kids have ever really hurt his feelings. This lying? It feels like a betrayal. It stings. 

He manages to settle himself back into coaching and is laughing with one of their junior teams when he feels a familiar hand weave it’s way into his own as he bids his students goodbye. 

‘I need to tell you something,’ a sad sounding voice confesses. 

‘OK’.

‘In your office. With Mom,’ Ash croaks.

He looks down to see his daughter staring up at him. She doesn’t look scared but she does look incredibly apprehensive. Which is a relief, he would never want his kids to feel scared of him. Ash has changed into her practice clothes - black leggings and a blue ballet wrap style sweater. Fuck, she looks like her mother with her hair in a messy bun, big eyes and the way she is biting her lip. So much like Tess that it flashes him back in time, to them standing by the boards, about to take the ice at some obscure competition. Tessa, thirteen and full of nerves, him, fifteen and full of bravado. It reminds him that he didn’t make great decisions in his middle teens and that he should probably keep that in mind when listening to Ashlynn’s confession.

‘It’s OK,’ he kisses her head, ‘you can tell us anything. We are always willing to listen’.

‘I know,’ she sighs, ‘I’m more worried about what you’re going to say afterwards’.

‘That bad, eh?’ he squeezes her to his side as they trudge along the narrow rubber mat leading to the office.

‘Does this conversation need gummy bears?’ Tess asks as they slip through their office doorway. She’s seated in one of the armchairs, open packet of Ash’s favourite treat in her hand. He loves Tess so much in this moment. Loves that she always knows how to take the emotional sting out of difficult conversations with their kids. Loves how she always sets up their kids for success. She would have been watching his interaction with Ash through the large office window, picking up her body language and planning how to make their daughter feel like she could confide in them.

‘How did you know?’ Ash asks.

‘I’d like to think I’m somewhat competent at this motherhood thing after twenty years,’ Tess teases Ash, kissing her forehead before passing her the bag of candy.

‘You’re an amazing Mom,’ he tells Tess firmly. He can’t help himself, the truth just oozes out of him. He hasn’t ever imagined raising his kids with anyone else. She smiles her huge genuine smile at him, delighted with the unexpected compliment and tilts her head to the side in an unspoken thank you.

*

Her husband settles next to Tessa and grabs her hand. ‘Ash, the floor is all yours,’ Scott prompts.

She holds her breath as Ash starts to speak, hoping that whatever she’s about to say includes the admission that she and her best friend skipped school yesterday.

‘Firstly, I know what I did was wrong and I’m sorry’.

‘Great start,’ she encourages. 

‘I didn’t go to school yesterday. I meant to go. I was going to go. But after Dad dropped me off Brianna and I ran into Will and Max’.

‘Will and Max?’ Scott echoes, looking between them both for an answer. 

‘Will King and Max Ryder,’ she clarifies, ‘you know them. They’re in the year above Ash. You BBQ’ed with their Dads at the end of season hockey party. They both have brothers in James’ class’.

A look of recognition flashes across Scott’s face. He nods at Ashlynn to keep talking. 

‘Will and Max decided to skip school to see a movie and asked Brianna and me to come. So we said yes’.

‘Oh, Ash,’ she chastises.

‘You skipped school because boys asked you to?’ Scott semi-screeches. Thankfully he manages to get his voice under control as the sentence concludes. ‘Boys? Older boys?’

Ash stares at her hands. 

‘We’re disappointed in you. Skipping school is well, just flat out stupid, and we expect better. From you and Brianna,’ she tells her daughter. Ash has the good sense to look contrite.

‘And for boys!’ Scott is back to semi-screeching. 

‘I’m not impressed with that part either,’ she huffs, giving her youngest child a pointed stare, ‘definitely not your best work’.

‘Boys!’ Scott now shouts. She thinks he might be broken at this point. Or maybe broken-hearted, the reality of raising a teenage girl hitting him hard. It’s clear Ashlynn thinks he’s being ridiculous, the frustration creeping up her neck in a red bloom.

‘Yes Dad, boys! You’re being so stupid. I go to school with boys. I have brothers who are boys. My skating coaches are boys. My uncles are boys. You are a boy. Boys, boys, boys! They’re everywhere. Can you not be so embarrassing. We’re just friends. IT WAS JUST A MOVIE’.

Ash’s outburst seems to snap Scott out of his catastrophic spiral. He runs both his hands through his hair and stands up, before leaning against the door. She can see from the look on his face he’s got a plan. He’s moved into active parenting mode.

‘Firstly, don’t take that tone with me Ashlynn Amy. I am not a boy, I am your father,’ he states with a gentle firmness.

Ash sinks into her chair, she’s seen this before and knows that she’s no match for Dad-Scott in full flight. 

‘Secondly, you have deceived both your mother and I, you’ve broken our trust and you are well aware that trust is something held in high regard in the Moir household’. 

Dad-Scott in full flight is kinda hot. This is a thought she keeps to herself.

‘Thirdly, you have intentionally broken school rules and we will support any consequences the school deems appropriate’.

The way Ash gasps makes her realise that Ash hadn’t thought the school had caught on to her truancy. She stifles a chuckle. The ignorance of thirteen year old girls, eh?

‘Your mother and I will discuss your behaviour and let you know the consequences of your actions once you’ve finished practice. Now, get your skates on, literally and figuratively,’ Scott opens the door and points to the rink.

Ash rises from her chair and heads out the door, pausing momentarily to look Scott in the eye and offer an apology, then she turns, ‘I’m sorry, Mom’. 

‘I’m sorry too. In your choices. We’re disappointed in you’.

*

‘Competent parenting is so attractive,’ Tess winks at him once he closes the door behind Ashlynn. ‘Great job, my love’.

‘Holy fuck. Boys! At thirteen. It’s like knife through my heart. And more than that, bad teenage decisions driven by an interest in boys’.

He mimes a dagger being driven into his chest before falling into the closest armchair.

‘I need a cuddle,’ he makes grabby hands in Tess’ direction. She settles herself across his lap, cups his face and kisses his cheek.

‘Do you want to know one of my favourite memories?’ she asks.

‘Sex with Charlie White in the plane bathroom?’ he deadpans.

Tess shakes her head and gently kisses his lips in an request to be serious for a minute.

‘The day Ash was born. Giving birth to our girl was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I was petrified to push her out knowing how big she was. But I did it’.

‘Hell yeah, you did,’ he interrupts, ‘like a boss’.

Tess gives a fond roll of her eyes. 

‘Remember sinking down to the floor in all that baby gunk, her laying between us crying? I was so happy, so proud. Of her, of myself, of us. Plus I was just relieved it was over. Couldn’t sit properly for three weeks,’ Tess laughs.

They smile at each other, it was over thirteen years ago but those feelings of elation are still there. The sparks of exhilaration and joy. How’s he been so lucky to have four babies with this woman? He can’t help but kiss her hard on the mouth. My God, he loves her.

He picks up her hand, ‘And you let me be the first one to hold her’.

‘I did,’ Tess states, ‘because you wanted a baby girl for so long, since that stupid pregnancy scare at the 2017 NHK Trophy’.

‘I finally got her,’ he lifts Tess’ hand to his mouth.

Tess nods, ‘I think we’ve done a good job raising three boys. And we’re doing a great job with our not so little lady too. She made a bad choice and we’ll help her to make better ones. But she’s still got lots of silly choices ahead of her. She’s fifty percent Scott Moir after all’.

Tess is joking but there’s an element of truth in her words, ‘I reminded myself of that down by the boards. Thinking of all the stupid decisions I made’.

‘Mostly dumb haircuts and a lot of unnecessary sleeping around between 2012 to 2015,’ it’s Tess’ turn to deadpan. 

‘I’m offended by that,’ he scoffs, ‘not all of those haircuts were dumb’.

Tess laughs then kisses him slow and soft, ‘There’s no one else I’d want to do this with’.

‘No one,’ he echos, inching his fingers around the nape of her neck.

‘You’re the one, Moir. Since i was thirteen,’ she whispers just as he’s about to kiss her.

THIRTEEN!!! 

What the fuck? 

That is not what he wants to hear right now. He pulls away and Tess gives him a faux-innocent look before jumping off his lap and letting out a peel of laughter.

He gives her ass a playful swipe. ‘That was just plain mean,’ he grumbles.


End file.
